danger is jeonggukie
by Diana032
Summary: jeongguk yang pendiam dan tenang tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung seorang bersifat yandere yang berbahaya dan menikat.


Danger is JeongGuk

Author : Nana Luna/ Diana032

Pairs :KooKV

Rate : M

ONESHOOT

Chara : Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jeongguk

Other cast :Park Jimin

Jung hoseok

Dan pak security :v

Warnings: dilarang keras memplagiat atau sejenisnya, siapkan kresek kresek dulu karena ff ini sangat absurd, hati hati ada typo yang bertebaran every where dan disini NC –jadi yang ngak kuat imannya silahkan close.

YAOI, Boys love, OOC, NCdan gaje.

./

./

Happy Reading

Disekolah cukup terkenal di seoul korea selatan,terlihat banyak siswa berlalu lalang karena ini adalah jam istirahat jadi wajar saja. Terlihat namja manis berjalan bersama namja tampan berambut kelam membawa peralatan olahraga.

Mereka bukan lah sepasang kekasih melainkan dua sahabat saja. Namja yang tampan dan imut saat bersamaan ini bernama Jeon Jeongguk, dia adalah namja yang populer disini karena ketampanannya, bakat dan prestasinya yang memukau membuat banyak orang kepincut dengan namja tampan degan rambut berwarna kelam tetapi, yang membuat orang tidak berani menyatakan cinta ke Jeongguk adalah sikapnya yang dingin dan tatapan mata yang tajam seolah ingin menguliti hidup hidup siapa saja kecuali namja manis disebelahnya.

Namja manis disebelahnya bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung, ia adalah sahabat dari Jeongguk. Namja manis ini sangat ramah pada siapa saja dan sangat riang.

Kenapa mereka bisa berteman?

Tepatnya 3 bulan sebelum masuk ke SHS ini. Waktu itu, tak sengaja Taehyung melihat dompet Jeongguk jatuh. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan memberinya lagi ke jeongguk, jeongguk hanya diam membuat Taehyung sedikit kesal tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri Taehyung terpesona dengan pesona Jeongguk yang sangat mempesona dan berkharismatic dimatanya.

Setelah Taehyung diterima di Senior High School disini, ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Jeongguk lagi dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut ia satu kelas dengan Jeongguk. Ia pun mulai memberanikan diri berkenalan dengan jeongguk dan saat itu ia sangat bahagia bisa berkenalan, bahkan berteman.

Sebenarnya Taehyung menyukai Jeongguk beberapa hari kemudian setelah berteman, tapi ia tahu bahwa namja setampan Jeongguk pasti straight. Bukan gay sepertinya. Jadi, ia membuat jeongguk sebatas kasih sayang sahabat. Taehyung tahu, itu sangat menyakitkan tapi dari pada dibenci dan dijauhi dengan cintamu bukan? Terlebih, jeongguk adalah first Love Taehyung.

Mari kembali keceritanya

Jeongguk dan Taehyung diperintahkan songsaenim mengletak peralatan olahraga ini ke gudang sebelah perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ini tugas Taehyung, tapi Jeongguk datang tanpa sepatah kata ikut membantu Taehyung yang Taehyung merasa senang.

Setelah sampai mereka pun menuju kantin yang penuh. Taehyung dan jeongguk pun duduk dimeja Jimin dan hoseok yang merupakan sahabat Taehyung juga.

"yo Taehyungie"sapa Jimin ceria

"yo Jiminnie"balas Taehyung tak kalah semangat

Jeongguk hanya menatap Jimin tidak suka, sedangkan Jimin yang ditatap begitu kadang merinding tapi kini ia sudah kebal dengan tatapan Jeongguk.

"kataku kau sudah mati memindahkan barang tadi dengan tubuh kurusmu"ujar hoseok yang duduk disebelah Jimin. Jimin dan hoseok adalah sepasang kekasih.

"terima kasih perhatianmu hoseokkie"

"duh, apa salah ku minnie?"tanya hoseok ke Jimin yang tiba tiba menyenggol sikunya cukup keras.

"minta maaf"printah Jimin dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya.

"kan aku cuman bercanda chagi-ah"ujar hoseok

"tak apa apa jimin-ah, aku tidak menanggapinya kok"ujar Taehyung mengrelai kedua sahabatnya.

"hm, tae tampaknya sebentar lagi masuk"ujar Jeongguk. Taehyung yang mengerti pun mengangguk sekilas lalu ia menglambaikan tangannya kekelas dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka masuk kekelas saat lonceng berbunyi.

"untung saja"ujar Taehyung lega karena tidak terlambat.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit saem biology memasukki kelas mereka. Jeongguk pun mengrebahkan tubuhnya di meja karena malas memerhatikan saem tersebut.

"guk ..jeongguk-ah bangun .. Woy bangun JEON-SSI"pekik Taehyung ke Jeongguk yang tidur. Dengan malasnya Jeongguk menegakkan badannya sambil mengucek sudut matanya.

"kemana saem?"tanya Jeongguk tidak melihat guru lagi dimimbarnya

"sudah pergi, tukang tidur"ejek Taehyung

"oh, lalu apa?"tanya Jeongguk singkat

"tadi saem menjelaskan tentang kerja kelompok tentang masalah cara hidup jamur. Dan barisan kita dapat menjelaskan jamur deuterumycota lalu tentag kelompok itu terdiri atas 2 orang"jelas Taehyung.

"lalu kau ingin aku sekelompok dengan mu?"tanya jeongguk membuat Taehyung mengatupkan bibirnya.

Entah mengapa Taehyung merona karena jeongguk terang terang mengatakan itu. Taehyung tahu bahwa jeongguk menganggap itu biasa biasa saja tapi tidak dengan Taehyung.

"tidak apa kok jika kau tidak mau"ujar Taehung cepat cepat karena ia tidak melihat respon apapun dari jeongguk. Bahkan ekpresinya tetap sama, datar.

"hm, dirumah ku"ujar jeongguk final tanpa sadar Taehyung berfantasi bagaimana ia memasukki rumah jeongguk, pasti memalukan. Ugh membayangkan saja Taehyung malu.

"baiklah"

./

"apakah benar disini alamatnya?"tanya Taehyung entah pada siapa,sambil melihat handphonenya karena disitu jeugguk mengirimkan alamat rumahnya.

"siapa yang tahu, apa salahnya coba dulu"ahkirnya Taehyung berjalan menuju kegerbang rumah besar tersebut.

"e-eto apakah benar ini rumah jeon jeongguk?"tanya Taehyung gugup keseorang security yang berkumis. Lamat lamat Taehyung menelan ludah kasar, tandanya terlali gugup.

"benar, ada urusan apa anda dengan tuan muda?"tanyanya.

"kerja kelompok"

"nama?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, dengan gugup iya mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian

"k-kim Taehyung imnida"ujar Taehyung seraya menundukkan kepala sedikit.

Entah mengapa security dengan cepat membuka gerbang dan memberitahu keberadaan jeongguk.

"terima kasih telah mengantarkan sampai disini"ketika mereka –Taehyung dan pak security- tiba didepan pintu besar kayu bercat kecoklatan tua dengan corak seni yang indah terukir di pintu tsersebut.

Taehyung tidak menyangkan jeongguk mempunyai rumah sebesar ini, bahkan taehyung pertama kali menginjakkan kaki tidak berhenti berdecak kagum dan menggumamkan kata wow kerumah jeongguk yang besar, mewah dan sangat sepi.

'apakah jeongguk tinggal sendiri?'itu pertanyaan yang ada dibenak Taehyung.

Dengan gugup, ia mendorong pintu itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam. Sekarang Taehyung berdecak kagum dengan ruang tersebut. Buku banyak tersusun rapi diraknya. Dan didepan Taehyung terlihat jeongguk sedang membaca buku tenang.

'tampan'kagum Taehyung dalam hati denga mata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan selain jeongguk.

Karena, baru kali ini Taehyung melihat jeongguk mengunakan pakaian kasual bukan seperti biasa memakai seragam sekolah. Dengan sweater hijau toska yang membalut tubuh tegapnya, ditambah celana jeans berwarna hitam.

"sudah puas melihatnya,tae?"suara itu membuat Taehyung membuyarkan lamunannya yang kemana mana.

"m-maaf, jeongguk-ah a-aku hanya terkejut saja"ujarnya dengan kalimat terahkir dikecilkan volumenya saking malunya.

"tidak usah memanggilku dengan nama jeongguk lagi"

Entah mengapa hati Taehyung merasa sakit mendegarnya.

'jeongguk tidak mau kupanggil lagi'lirihnya.

"tapi kau harus memanggilku,kookie" pun meletakkan buku yang dibaca dan menyuruh taehyung masuk dengan dagunya.

"t-tapi n-namamu kan?"tanya Taehyung bingung sambil mendudukkan dirinya kesofa sebelah jeongguk.

"aku tidak suka penolakkan"tolak Jeongguk dingin di selingi tatapan tajam, menyatakan ia tak main main.

"nde, K-Kookie"jawab Taehyung takut lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya radom. Taehyung berpikir keras agar mereka tidak canggung tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung membuka pembicara setelah hening beberapa menit.

"kookie a-ayo ki-"

"aku akan mengambilkan teh"

"tidak perlu kook"cegah Taehyung

Tapi percuma Jeongguk itu suka bertindak sendiri, jeongguk pun beranjak dari tempatnya keluar ruangan.

'kenapa jantung berdegup kencang? Kumohon jantung netral lah'mohon Taehyung dalam hati karena ia tidak ingin jeongguk mendengarnya.

'smoga diskusi ini cepat berahkir'doanya. Ia pun mengecheck handphonenya yang tiba tiba bergetar.

Oh ternyata sih jimin mengirimnya pesan, isinya meminjam catatan tugasnya.

'Jimin, Jimin'

Dengan lincah Taehyung mengetik balasannya. Tanpa disadari jeongguk telah masuk membawa tadah gelas dengan dua gelas teh hangat di atasnya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"tanya jeongguk menatap Taehyung tak suka.

"hanya membalas pesan dari jimin,lihat"balas Taehyung polos sambil memperlihatkan layar handphonenya.

"oh"

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan jeongguk hanya duduk dan menikmati teh sambil mengesapnya. Karena tak enak Taehyung pun menghadap jeugguk.

"tae, duduk disini"perintah Jeongguk dengan cepat Taehyung duduk disebelah jeongguk. Jeongguk memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. Ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Taehyung yang begitu manis dari jarak sedekat ini, ia pun mejatuhkan wajahya diperpotongan leher Taehyung. Saat aroma Mints itu masuk ke indra penciuman jeongguk membuat jeonggu ketagihan dan mabuk akan aroma tubuh Taehyung

"k-kookie, apa y-yang kau lakukan"Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara aneh yang Taehyung rasa seperti suara memalukan.

"hm"jawab jeongguk malas. Bibirnya sibuk memberi kecupan kecupan ringan dikulit Tan Taehyung yang sexy.

"tae, katakan apa kau menyukaiku?"tanya jeongguk menjilat telinga taehyung, sesekali ia mengigit gigit kecil. Membuat Taehyung bergerak tidak nyaman, tapi tangan kekar jeongguk menahannya dan membawanya semakin dekat.

"se-sebenarnya ahh i-ya kook hm"racau Taehyung tak jelas. Jeongguk pun meyunggingkan seringai.

Dengan mudahnya ia menarik tubuh kurus Taehyung keatas pangkuannya. Taehyung sempat protes sebelum mulutnya dibungkam dengan ciuman liar dari jeongguk.

Taehyung berusaha melepaskan tetapi tenaga jeongguk lebih besar ia pun menahan tubuh taehyung, dan menariknya semakin mendekat dengannya. Tanpa sadar tubuh selatan mereka bergesek hingga menimbulkan rasa aneh namun menyenangkan walaupun masih berkain.

Karena Taehyung tidak merespon dan tidak memberi akses mengekspor isi dalam mulutnya, jeongguk pun menyelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos Taehyung lalu berhenti di nipple taehyung. Dengan kasar ia cubit cubit gemas. membuat Taehyung mengelinjang diatas pangkuannya.

Taehyung tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya sedikit membuat jeongguk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Taehyung. Lidah jeongguk masuk menyapu gigi rapi taehyung lalu membelai langit langit dalam mulut Taehyung dengan rakus.

Lama lama taehyung merasakan nikmat ia kini melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan menarik rambut jeongguk untuk semakin dalam. Karena pasokkan udara habis, Taehyung pun memukul dada jeongguk pelan untuk melepaskan tautan mereka.

Wajah Jeongguk turun mengikuti aliran saliva dari ujung bibir Taehyung menuju rahang.

Taehyung yang sibuk mengatur nafas tidak mengatahui jeongguk mengigit rahangnya, membuat ia mengcekram erat bahu jeongguk seraya mengadahkan kepalanya agar jeongguk mudah menjamahnya.

"aah koo kieaah"desah Taehyung tak tahan lagi, karena kini Jeongguk semakin turun lalu mengisap nipple kanan dan sebelah kirinya dipilin membuat Taehyung merasa kenikmatan tiada tara. Taehyung saja tidak ingat kapan jeongguk membuka bajunya.

Kini Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya mengatur nafasnya sedang Jeongguk membuka sweaternya berserta baju hingga ia bertelanjang dada.

Blush

Taehyung yang melihat jeongguk sontak membuat wajah Taehyung memerah dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan. Jeongguk menarik dagu Taehyung keatas lalu mengencupnya lagi sebelum turun ke nipple Taehyung lagi yang sebelah kiri turun terus turun melewati perut datar Taehyung.

"nghh"lengguh Taehyung nikmat

Ahkirnya tanga Jeongguk menemukan pintu surga

Drrt drrt

Suara handphone yang diketahui punya Taehyung membuat kesadaran Taehyung kembali seratus persen. Taehyung pun melihat jeongguk sedang membuka resleting dengan sebelah tangan, karena tangannya yang satu sibuk memanjakan nipple taehyung.

Taehyung pun menghalau tangan jeongguk yang sedang menurunkan resletingnya. Mencoba menarik diri dari pelukkan intim Jeonguk

"jeongguk-ah lepaskan aku sekarang"pinta Taehyung.

Jeongguk pun melepaskan pekerjaannya, menatap Taehyung tajam. "kenapa kau memanggilku begitu huh?"tanya jeongguk tidak terima. Jeongguk pun menghimpit tubuh Taehyung diatas sofa.

"a-aku harus men-"seketika mulut Taehyung terbukam dengan ciuman.

"diam, dan nikmati saja"ujar Jeongguk dingin. Jeongguk pun menarik paksa celanan Taehyung karena sudah ia buka resletingnya tadi.

Dengan cepat ia memasukkan daging tidak bertulang itu kedalam mulutya dihadiahkan pekikan oleh Taehyung. Dengan tangan memijat bola kembar di sekitar junior Taehyung.

'mungil'itu lah kata yang tepat melihat junior Taehyung

"aah..ah.. ..ah"racau Taehyung kehilangan kesadaran karena permainan jeongguk yang cepat dan membuat junior Taehyung membesar ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Sesekali jeongguk menjilat lubang kencing Taehyung lalu mengesekkan giginya membuat rasa nikmat tiada tara.

Kini otak Taehyung memutih yang dibutuhnya hanya jeonguk, jeongguk dan jeongguk.

"ahh cum"teriak Taehyung menyemburkan cairan sperma kedalam mulut jeongguk. Dengan senang hati tanpa merasa jijik ia mehabisinya dan menyisakan cairan putih itu ketangannya.

Taehyung yang bersandar dengan mata sayu keringat bercucuran diwajah cantiknya, bibirnya nan seksi dan bengkak -akibat ulah jeongguk sediri- terbuka dan tertutup meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya, kulit berkeringat memamerkan kissmark yang banyak di kulitnya tan nan seksinya,dengan kaki tertekuk dan mengangkat dimana jeongguk , membuat libido semakin naik saja.

Jeongguk pun melesakkan jarinya satu kedalam hole sempit Taehyung

"aah kook-ah"desahnya merasa ada yang aneh memasukki tubuhnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada Taehyung ingin melihat apa yang dikerjakan jeongguk dibawah sana.

Deg

Seketika wajah merona padam melihat jeongguk memejamkan mata menjilat sisa spermanya dan jangan lupa jarinya semangat menyodok hole taehyung dengan ritme cepat.

Setelah bersih jeongguk melesakkan dua jari sekaligus membuat Taehyung mengcengkram erat pinggiran sofa. Taehyung mencoba menahan airmatanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya tapi percuma karena, Taehyung merasa terbelah dua.

jeongguk pun melihat itu pun berusaha mencari titik terdalam tubuh Taehyung.

"ahh kookie-a"

Gotcha, ahkirnya menemukannya. Jeongguk merangkak tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya yang membuat pola mengunting agar hole Taehyung tidak sempit lagi dan menjatuhkan bibirnya sekaligus merendam desahan Taehyung dengan ciuman nya panas dan liar, taehyung membalasannya sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher jeongguk, lalu ia melepaskanya hingga tercipta jembatan saliva antara bibir jeongguk dan taehyung lalu putus dengan sendirinya.

Jeongguk pun mengarahkan juniornya dan

"AAAKH KOOK SAKIT"pekik Taehyung kesakitan dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya. Jeongguk memasukkannya dengan sekali hentakan agar Taehyung tidak kesakitan, jika ia masuk perlahan itu akan membuat Taehyung tersiksa.

Jeongguk pun menjilat air mata Taehyung,dan sesekali memberinya kencupan ringan.

"bergeraklah"merasa sudah di setujui sang uke, jeongguk pun menghentakkan pinggul pelan membuat Taehyung kembali mendesah. Jeongguk menautkan tangannya dengan Taehyung agar Taehyung bisa menglampiaskan apapun dengan cengkramannya.

Semakin lama gerakkan jeongguk semakin mengliar hingga

"KOOKIE"

"TAE"

Teriak mereka serempak ketika sperma mereka masing keluar. cairan Jeongguk memenuhi hole Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung menembak perut Jeongguk.

Jeongguk pun mengangkat Taehyung dari sana tanpa melepaskan tautan merekan dengan koala Taehyung merasa kantuk pun memejam matanya didada bidang jeongguk.

:v setelah beberapa jam yang tidak berguna :v

"hmm"erang Taehyung. Perlahan manik Taehyung menampakkan dirinya. Ia meyapu pandangannya sekeliling ruangan tersebut betapa mengejutkan beribu foto dirinya terhias di dinding kamar tersebut. Taehyung pun mengeserkan selimutnya.

"appo"rintihnya. Ia merasa sakit di holenya. Taehyung pun meraba dinding agar membantunya mendudukkan diri.

Kring

Ia merasa kedua tangannya dikunci,Tahyung melihat pergelangannya.

'rantai?'

Taehyung pun mencoba melepaskan namun kedua tangannya terkunci dengan kedua rantai dari pinggiran tempat.

Kriett

"pagi,chagi"sapa seseorang membuat Taehyung menatapnya. Terkejut ? tentu saja. Jeongguk yang hanya bertelanjang dada menampakkan otot tubuhnya yang sedikit terbentuk membuat Taehyung merona malu.

"sejak kapan kita pacaran jeong-"

"apa kau ingin ku'makan' lagi hm?"tanya jeongguk seraya masuk membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa sandwice dan susu.

"-eh maksudku kookie?"ralatnya cepat karena pertanyaan jeongguk membuatnya menelan ludah. 'ini saja masih sakit yang benar saja'batin Taehyung.

"kau miliku Taehyungie selamanya"ujar jeongguk yang telak meletak makanan di nakas.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak melepaskan tangan ku?dan-"tanya Taehyung terputus kala jeongguk mencium cingkat bibir Taehyung.

"karena tidak ada yang boleh mencintai, memiliki, menyentuhmu dan menikahimu selain aku"ujar Jeongguk terkesan egoi seraya menampilkan senyum tamvannya. Ia mengelus rambut Taehyung yang berantakkan dengan lembut membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhannya.

"k-kau menyukai ku?"tanya Taehyung bodoh setelah usapan itu berhenti

"dengan sepenuh hatiku"balas jeongguk. "cha, ayo kita makan chagi~" jeongguk pun tersenyum karena Taehyung memakan sarapannya.

'sekarang dan selamanya kita akan bersama Taehyungie, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai mati'batinnya. Ia menyuapi Taehyung. 'bahkan itu teman dan keluargamu'

./

Handphone Taehyung tergeletak parah dilantai

Pesan kemarin

From : Jimin

Subject : -

Taehyung batalkan kerja kelompok mu hari ini! Jeon jeongguk seorang yang gila dia memperintahkan pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh semua sahabatmu aku melihat mata ku sendiri.

From : Jimin

Subject : -

sialnya hoseok telah hiks tiada

From : Jimin

Subject : -

tolong aku Taehyung aku terkepung, Tolong

./

END

A : ff apa ini ._.

Nama jk nana ubah menjadi jeongguk gak papakan :/ kan nama jungkook juga :'v

Ya ampun nana tidak percaya ini /_\ nana membuat ff nc pertama kalinya maaf ya reader kalau banyak typo dan nc kurang hot karena ide ini menjerit jerit ingin keluar dari otak nista nana T.T dan taraa jadi aneh ketika ngetiknya dingin dingin gimana gitu :v. Membuat ff ini membuat otak nana ringan karena ide spontan aja. ini gift untuk my bias yang besok ulang tahun :3

Okey mind to review juseyo~


End file.
